Musik
Neben den Openings und Endings wurden bereits drei Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OSTs (Original Soundtracks) veröffentlicht. Neben den Soundtracks wurden noch verschiedene Charaktersong CDs veröffentlicht, auf denen die Synchronsprecher der Charakter alleine oder zusammen Lieder über ihre Charaktere singen. So hat zum Beispiel Varia ihr eigenes Song Album und Gokudera und Yamamoto singen des öfteren Duett. Auch wurde eine CD veröffentlicht, auf denen eine Auswahl an Openings und Endings sowie zwei Charakter Songs vorhanden sind. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #1 OST Die CD wurde am 20. Dezember 2006 von Pony Canyon veröffentlicht und kostet 2,500 Yen, das sind umgerechnet etwa 18,60 Euro. Auf der CD sind 28 Tracks enthalten, die Musik ist von Toshihiko Sahashi. Die Tracks sind alle aus der Daily Live Arc und es sind viele Charakter Themen enthalten. Trackliste: # REBORN! Vongola Mafia Theme 01:36 # Jolly 01:28 # Without A Care 01:40 # Everyday (1) 01:50 # Everyday (2) 01:33 # Heart Ache 00:32 thumb|Cover #Joy 01:23 # Mysterious 01:32 # Much Anxiety 01:47 # Outbreak of Trouble! 01:25 # Before the Decisive Battle 01:54 # Fierce Attack! 01:41 # Pinch! 00:28 # Battle (1) 01:43 # Battle (2) 01:54 # Dusk 01:41 # Bonds With Friends 01:47 # Reborn! It's Dying Will Time! 01:30 # Case Closed! 01:25 # Hurricane Bomb - Gokudera Hayato 01:33 # School Idol - Sasagawa Kyoko 2:19 # Airheaded Girl -Miura Haru 01:22 # Bovino Family - Lambo 01:19 # Adult Lambo 01:45 # Public Morals Chairman - Hibari Kyoya 01:37 # Poison Scorpion - Bianchi 01:38 # Human Bomb - I-Pin 01:24 # Guidepost -TV Version- 01:31 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #2 OST Die CD wurd am 18. März 2007 von Pony Canyon veröffentlicht und enthält 29 Tracks. Wie schon der erste OST sind die Musikstücke wieder von Toshihiko Sahashi. Für die Scheibe muss man erneut 2,500 Yen ~ 18,60 Euro ausgeben. Hier sind die Tracks der späten Daily Live Arc und der Kukoyo Arc enthalten. Trackliste: # Drawing days -TV version- 01:35 # Daily Harmony 01:24 # Cosplay Reborn 01:34 # Japan 00:26 # Suspense 01:38 # Noisy 01:32 # No good, no good 01:34 # Gloomy 01:16 thumb # Weakness 00:24 # Premonition of Trouble(1) 01:21 # Premonition of Trouble(2) 01:31 # Fierce Attack! 01:25 # Dandyism 01:43 # Wonderul x2 00:26 # A Formidable Enemy, the appearance... 01:37 # The Enemy Who Draws Near 01:39 # The Enemy's Departure! 01:44 # Mukuro 01:39 # Hideout 01:44 # Enemies Fierce Attack 01:47 # Tsuna and the others Predominance 01:39 # Battle Situation 01:48 # Desperate Situation 01:54 # Ken & Chikusa 01:33 # Premonition of Victory 01:33 # The Friends Who Stand Up 01:39 # Tsuna's Awakening 01:38 # Holy Battle 01:30 # ONE NIGHT STAR -TV Version- 01:32 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target #3 OST Das dritte und bisher letzte OST wurde am 20. August 2008 von Pony Canyon veröffentlich, ist wieder von Stammkomponist Toshihiko Sahashi, hat 27 Tracks und kostet diesmal ein wenig mehr. Diesmal sind es 2.800 Yen, was in etwa 20 Euro entspricht. Die Cd enthält die Themen der Varia und Future Arc. Dem Soundtrack liegt diesmal eine zweite Disc bei, auf dem noch einmal sieben Bonustracks drauf sind. Diese enthalten längere Themen von Tsuna und seinen sechs Wächtern. Trackliste: Disc 1 # The Varia Arrive! 01:33 # vs Varia 01:41 # XANXUS 01:43 # The Sky Battle 01:44 # To The End Of A Deathly Struggle 01:45 # Peace 01:44 thumb|Cover # Prologue 03:22 # The World 10 Years Later 02:04 # The Future's Situation 02:42 # The Sadness Inside 02:08 # he Confrontation With The Enemy 02:17 # Lal Mirch 02:03 # Raid 02:06 # Tension 02:32 # Millefiore Family 01:33 # Black Spell 01:41 # Gamma's Lightning 01:49 # Overwhelming 02:27 # A Strategy Meeting 02:06 thumb|Trackliste (jap.) # A New Power 01:49 # Byakuran 01:35 # Shoichi Irie 01:25 # The Vongola's Performance 02:08 # Activate 02:15 # The Flame Of Resolution 01:59 # Succession 01:58 # The Guardians 10 Years Later 02:04 Disc 2 # Extremly Sunny (Ryohei Sasagawa) 04:20 # Thunder is a Bomber Head (Lambo) 05:07 # The Dynamite Guy (Hayato Gokudera) 04:12 # Successor of the Rain (Takeshi Yamamoto) 05:37 # Addicted to Mist (Mukuro Rokudo) 05:47 # Drifting Clouds of Soltitude (Kyoya Hibari) 04:08 # The Will of the Sky (Tsunayoshi Sawada) 04:50 Oretachi no Joy Gokudera vs Yamamoto Die CD wurde am 23. Januar 2008 veröffentlicht und wurde von Hidekazu Ichinose (Gokudera) und Suguru Inoue (Yamamoto) aufgenommen. Insgesamt befinden sich sechs Lieder auf der Platte, davon ein Duett der beiden und jeweils ein Solosong, dazu dann noch die Karaokeversionen der drei Songs. # Oretachi no Joy – 04:54 (Gokudera und Yamamoto) thumb|Cover # loop…! – 04:48 (Gokudera) # Minna Suki Daze – 04:35 (Yamamoto) # Oretachi no Joy (Karaoke) – 04:54 # loop…! (Karaoke) – 04:48 # Minna Suki Daze (Karaoke) – 04:33 Character Song Complete Collection Die CD enthält Lieder des gesamten Reborn Cast und wurde am 04. März 2008 veröffentlicht. Auf der CD sind 16 Lieder, teilweise Solosongs, teilweise Duetts. Auch sind Songs enthalten, die bereits als Maxi Single alleine veröffentlicht wurde (z.b Oretachi no Joy oder Sakura Addiction). # REBORN BLUES – 05:05 (Reborn, Neeko) # Oretachi no JOY! – 04:54 (Gokudera, Hidekazu Ichinose und Yamamoto, Suguru Inoue) # Hitoribocchi no Sadame – 05:13 (Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Kondo) # Gyoza Gyudon SET no UTA – 03:41 (I-Pin, Li-Mei und Lambo, Junko Takeuchi) thumb|Cover # Kyou, kono Sora… - 04:44 (Kyoko Sasagawa, Yuna Inamura) # Kufufu no Fu – 04:15 (Mukuro Rokudo, Toshinobu Iida) # The Splashing Ramen Song – 04:15 (I-Pin, Chang Li-Mei) # Katekyo Ondo – 05:20 (Reborn, Neeko und Tsuna, Yukari Kokubun) # North Dangerous – 04:42 (Haru Miura, ''Hitomi Yoshida'') # Minna suki daze – 04:35 (Takeshi Yamamoto, Suguru Inoue) # Sakura Addiction – 04:18 (Hibari, Takeshi Kondo und Mukuro, Toshinobu Iida) # Lambo-sans Ambition – 04:13 (Lambo, Junki Takeuchi) # friends – 04:28 (Kyoko, Yuna Inamura und Haru, Hitomi Yoshida) # loop…! – 04:48 (Hayato Gokudera, Hidekazu Ichinose) # TSUNA LIFE – 04:57 (Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yukari Kokubun) # Namimori Chuugaku Kouka (Namimori Anthem) – 02:05 (Namimori Mittelschule Disziplinarkomitee) The Varia Songs Diese CD wurde am 17. Dezember 2007 veröffentlicht und wurde von dem Varia Cast aufgenommen. Dabei hat jedes Varia Mitglied (Fran ausgeschlossen, da er damals noch nicht im Cast war) sein eigenes Lied. Insgesamt sind es also sieben Lieder. # IL SOLE (Watashi waTaiyou) – 04:34 (Lussuria, Kouichirou Yuzawa) thumb|Cover # Raigeki no Levi – 04:24 (Levi A Than, Yuuto Nakano) # Arashi no Ouji – 04:23 (Belphegor, Yuuki Fijuwara) # Chinkonka no Ame – 04:07 (Superbi Squalo, Hiroki Takahashi) # Maboroshi no Arcobaleno – 04:54 (Viper, Shishido Rumi) # Hakai no Kurokomo – 03:20 (Gola Mosca) # Hokori Takaki Fundo – 04:19 (Xanxus, Ikeda Masanori) Do it in your Dying Will, and Sing! Die CD erschien am 04. Juni 2007 und wurde von dem Reborn Cast aufgenommen.Die CD hat zehn Lieder, von denen sieben Lieder des 3. Reborn! OSTs der 2. CD übernommen wurden und mit Zitaten der Seiyuu unterlegt wurden. Hinzu kommt ein Lied von Kyoko, Haru und I-Pin, ein Vorspann der CD und ein Lied, dass alle Seiyuu zusammen aufgenommen haben. thumb|Cover und Trackliste # Opening 01:09 # Extrem Sonnig - Ryohei, Colonnello 04:19 # Bomber-Kopf des Donners - Lambo, Adult Lambo, Haru, Tsuna 05:07 # Die Bombe des Sturms - Gokudera, Dr. Shamal, Bianchi 04:12 # Weil das die Regel der Liebe ist - Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin (adult) 03:14 # Der Nachfolger des Regens - Takeshi + Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Tsuna, I-Pin 05:37 # Der Besitz des Nebels - Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Gokudera, Bianchi 05:47 # Wolke der Überlegenheit - Hibari, Dino 04:08 # Die Bestimmung des Himmels - Tsuna, Reborn 04:48 # Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - Reborn Cast 06:21 Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Toshihiko Sahashi Kategorie:Katekyo Hitman Reborn!